FanFiction Addiction
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: Okay I know I'm supposed to be working on A Study In Scars but inspiration struck and I couldn't resist writing this. IDK how to put this in a summary but basically Sam finds a potential girlfriend after reading fanfiction about himself summary sucks story's better. Please R&R


Sam sighed as he shut the book in front him, he looked at the pile of books he had just read, then glanced over to Dean passed out on the couch snoring louder than ever. He leaned back into the chair pondering over what to do for a while when an idea struck, he didn't know if it was the Supernatural book he saw from the corner of his eye or the amount messages he deleted from Becky trying to make him jealous by sending pictures of her with another guy. He pulled his laptop in front of him and went online before typing up "supernatural fanfiction sam winchester" in his search engine, he clicked on the first link he saw and skimmed through a couple of the stories, most of them were the clichés he and the OC or Reader met, feel in love got married, no drama, no actual plot, some of them were well written but had too many spelling and grammar errors, some of them were a bit too kinky for his taste, some of them were better than most books he had read, and one author in particular caught his attention, she wrote mostly about him with some Dean, Cas and other characters that were mentioned in the books, her work was amazing, better than the books Chuck wrote, it was almost like she knew him inside out, her description and depiction of feeling was great, her plots were deep, the stories took many twists and turns as you read on, they kept you coming back for more.

Sam quickly found himself reading every single one of her works, he'd found them in a post she called a 'masterlist' **(tumblr term)** she had categorized different characters and put links to her stories under each category. One would have thought he was a stalker as he stayed up most of the night reading through her posts and finding out what little information he could about her when he found out she actually lived mere miles away from the bunker

He had just finished reading her latest series two weeks later almost getting angry at the cliff hanger she left when she made another post stating that she was going to a coffee shop near her home, to work on the next chapter the next day around ten a.m.

The next day Sam went out for his usual run and came back around nine, took a shower and got ready for the day, not once did she leave his mind, he kept on thinking what she would look like, what she would sound like and her in general. After Dean woke up he practically begged to borrow the impala since it was one of those rare days where they didn't have any cases, he left for the coffee shop once Dean got tired of his whining and tossed the keys in his face.

He was now sitting at a booth near the back of the shop where he could see anyone who entered and proceeded to act as if he was focused on a book while sipping on a latte. He was beginning to get worried until he heard the bell over the door ding and a woman walked in, her hair was brown, pulled up into a loose ponytail, she wore a simple red and black plaid shirt, with dark blue jeans and and tan boots, a laptop case was held in one of her hands and her coffee was held in the other as she made her way straight to his table.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here? I'll be quiet I promise," she said looking at the seat in front him

"Uh yeah sure," he mumbled looking into her beautiful baby blue eyes, she shot him a smile and sat down pulling out her laptop and immediately getting to work, she looked so concentrated and buried into her work as her fingers flew over the keys typing at a much faster pace than anyone he ever saw. He quickly shifted his gaze so it wouldn't look like he was staring but he couldn't help himself, she was much more beautiful than he anticipated. He found himself staring again as she glanced up from behind her laptop screen.

"Is everything okay?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows as he flushed

"Uh yeah," he cleared his throat, suddenly unable to form words, his brain going blank. She nodded and went back to work.

After around twenty minutes his coffee was cold and he was still staring when she shut her laptop and slipped it in her bag, he mentally cursed himself for not saying anything when he had the chance, now she was leaving. He quickly followed her out the door stopping her as she was about to cross the street

"Um can I help you?"

"I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm a big fan of your blog,"

"Ah so you've read my work, yeah I try not to be too open about that in public, my name's-"

"Alex I know,"

"You mind me asking your name?"

"I'm Sam, Sam Winchester," she raised her eyebrows at him cocking her and turning to face him directly

"Look mister I get it okay, I write fan fiction, but that doesn't give you the right to come make fun of me in public,"

"No, no you getting the wrong impression, I really am Sam Winchester,"

"Yeah and I'm queen Elizabeth the fourth," he sighed as she began walking in the other direction before chasing her down again,

"Look I know it may be hard to believe but I really am Sam Winchester, what'd you say we clear the air over a cup of coffee," she eyed him suspiciously from head to toe as he shot her a small smiled "I promise I'm not a serial killer," she let out a small laugh before nodding and following him back into the coffee shop


End file.
